


Reunion

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: Wincest One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fix-it fic for the finale because I love some wincest feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“Suppose I should send you home,” Chuck said, and Dean nodded, needing to see Sam. Was he okay?

“Dean, thank you,” Amara said before Chuck snapped his fingers and Dean was standing in the kitchen of the bunker. He swallowed, a hand going to his chest; it was still hurting just a little.

He heard the entrance door slam and rushed out to see Sam slowly walking down the stairs, looking as if the world had just ended. He didn’t care why Sam was alone at the moment, he just needed his brother in his arms.

“Sam.” It was all he said but it was enough to slap a look of disbelief and then joy across Sam’s face and then he was running to Dean, tears running down his cheeks.

“Dean!”

Their arms slid around each other, two pieces of a puzzle coming together, and rocked side to side.

“How?”

“Does it matter?” Especially right now?

“I guess not,” Sam said and pulled back to breath in Dean’s face. He could smell beer. How much had Sam drank?

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Dean replied and ran a hand through Sam’s hair.

“Me either,” Sam said and closed the distance between them, brushing his lips softly against Dean’s.

“Love you,” Dean whispered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
